hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior!
Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior! is the 28th episode of Season 1. Summary On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. Plot The episode begins with a bus heading to a archaeological site and inside the bus, Komodo was reading and sitting next to Sasquatch who was happily eating some spicy candy. Komodo asks Sasquatch what kind of candy he is eating as Sasquatch says that the candy he's eating is spicy sizzling pepper candy and Komodo asks him if he can try some of the candy. Sasquatch pulls out some candy out of his bag and hands it to his friend, who eats it and then shoots out fire when he noticed how hot the candy was when he tasted it. Just as Komodo was cooling off, the bus had arrived at their location and all the kids got off the bus. When they were all out, Mrs. Creecher tells her class to pay attention because today they are at an important archaeological site, where traces of the lost tribe of ancient dragon warriors have been found. Walter was most excited and begins to wonder about being related to some of those dragon warriors than any ancient Beano Town warriors since Dennis is related to them instead of him, and hopes that they are more human than a couple of dragons. Chewing on Sasquatch's candy, Komodo tells Walter that he doesn't know about any dragon warriors but he must admit that Sasquatch's spicy candy is very spicy! After everyone followed Mrs. Creecher, Mouse eats some of Sasquatch's spicy candy, Then, she, Komodo, and Sasquatch burped out flames from their mouths. Later, when the three friends met up with their classmates, they only found a small bronze dragon coin which Walter finds interesting. The archaeologist explains that the coin is evidence that Hub City was once home to a dragon tribe, just when a man's voice cries out "Did someone say hero?" The Indian Jones-like man, who was named Lancer Fossil, introduced himself and says that they believed they were expecting him. Walter walked up to his hero and told him that it's an honor to meet him and that he read all his books just as Lief came up next to Walter with a puzzled look. Then, Sergeant Slipper appears and tells Lief and Walter to stand back as Lancer Fossil is helping track down the ancient dragon scroll that was stolen from the Hub City Museum last week. After Slipper and Lancer left, Mrs. Creecher was love dazed about how handsome Lancer was but then snaps back to reality and leads her students to another place of the site. However, when Komodo was about to follow behind, Sasquatch pulls him back and tells him that they should find something more interesting than old coins. Before Komodo could protest, Sasquatch and Mouse ran off to a different direction as Komodo sighs heavily and follows them behind. Meanwhile, at the site, the students and Mrs. Creecher were listening to what the archaeologist was explaining about the dragon warrior tribes when Sergeant Slipper bumped into the archaeologist and apologized to him, then Slipper tells him that he seemed to have lost Lancer Fossil. Then Rex noticed that Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse weren't with them. Without thinking, Rex raised his hand to tell Mrs. Creecher that his friends aren't with them and asks her if he and Unicorn can find them. But Mrs. Creecher says that she'll handle it as she excused the archaeologist and went off to find Komodo, Mouse, and Sasquatch. Walter and his friends, decides to follow Mrs. Creecher and so did Rex and Unicorn. At the other side of the digging site, Sasquatch and Mouse were checking out beautiful dragon gems just as Komodo says that that's enough gem-seeing and that it's time to go find the others. But Sasquatch only said that it'll take one more minute just when they heard Mrs. Creecher's voice and saw her, along with Walter, Berdley, Dudley, Rex, and Unicorn! Komodo was about to approach Mrs. Creecher and apologize to her for wandering off somewhere when Sasquatch pulled him back again and tells him that they should run for it instead, before ether Mouse or Komodo could tell him that they shouldn't and just meet up. But Sasquatch was already leading his two friends in a run as Mrs. Creecher and the others chased them around. After a lot of running and out of breath, Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse seem to have given them the slip just when Sasquatch noticed something cool behind them! He tells Komodo and Mouse to look at what he found and as they turned to the carved wall and became wide eyed when they saw the cool looking dragon, standing on the top of a rock and breathing fire. What surprised the three Animal Mechanicals the most what that the standing dragon looked a lot like... Komodo! Which means that he is the descendant of the ancient dragon tribe! Just then, Mouse noticed an ancient dragon opal on the dragon's necklace and rolls up to it to check it out. But instead, she pressed on it and the whole ground underneath them shakes, just as Walter appeared shouting to Mrs. Creecher that he found Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse, and then, the ground underneath them and Walter opened and sent the four of them falling down to a hidden place underground... and also falling onto Lancer Fossil who had his eyes on a scroll. After the dust clears, everyone coughed and groaned as Lancer Fossil got up and glared at the kids. Walter was glad to see Fossil but Fossil wasn't when Walter tells him about the Animal Mechanicals not having any respect for antiquity. Lancer Fossil asked them how he found them, but sputtered, and asked how they got down to the cave and tells them that it's not safe. Mouse couldn't get it and ask Komodo what Lancer Fossil was doing down in the cave. Komodo realizes that he must've known about the trap door when Sasquatch noticed the scroll in Lancer's hand and whispers to Komodo to look. Komodo glared at Lancer and told him that he (Lancer) stole it from the museum. Characters shown in this episode *Komodo *Sasquatch *Mouse *Rex *Unicorn *Lief *Jasmine *Walter Trivia *This episode is similar to Dig This from Dennis and Gnasher, only it's much different from the original episode. Transcript Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Komodo episodes Category:Sasquatch episodes Category:Mouse episodes Category:Dennis and Gnasher Category:Lief episodes Category:Jasmine episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons